thebeatlesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
While My Guitar Gently Weeps
While My Guitar Gently Weeps (en español: Mientras mi guitarra llora suavemente) es una balada rock escrita por George Harrison para The Beatles incluida en su Álbum blanco. George Harrison originalmente interpretaba la canción con un solo de guitarra acústica y un órgano; una versión, más larga que la oficial, puede escucharse en el álbum Anthology 3 y una versión adaptada en el álbum Love. Eric Clapton (amigo íntimo de George Harrison) interpreta la primera guitarra. La canción ocupa la posición 135 en la Lista de Rolling Stone de las 500 mejores canciones de todos los tiempos. Composición y Grabación Según Harrison, la inspiración le vino de la lectura del libro I Ching, que como él expresó: "Me pareció estar basado en el concepto oriental de que todo está relacionado entre sí, a diferencia de la opinión occidental de que todo es una mera coincidencia".Harrison, George (2002 1980). I, Me, Mine, San Francisco: Chronicle Books, 120. ISBN 978-0-8118-3793-4 Llevando esta idea de relativismo a la casa de sus padres en el norte de Inglaterra, Harrison decidió escribir una canción con las primeras palabras que viera al abrir un libro al azar. Estas palabras fueron "Gently weeps", e inmediatamente comenzó a escribir la canción. La canción pasó por varias -algunas sustanciosas- modificaciones hasta llegar a su versión final. Un ejemplo es la letra; una versión grabada en la casa de George incuía este verso, que no se usó: :I look at the trouble and see that it's raging, :While my guitar gently weeps. :As I'm sitting here, doing nothing but aging, :Still, my guitar gently weeps. Otra versión, acústica, lanzada en los álbumes Love y Anthology 3, incluye este como último verso: :I look from the wings at the play you are staging, :While my guitar gently weeps. :As I'm sitting here, doing nothing but aging, :Still, my guitar gently weeps. La composición interesó poco en los otros tres Beatles. La banda la grabó en varias ocasiones, primero la ya mencionada versión acústica y luego una con sonidos más eléctricos, que incluía un solo de guitarra de Harrison, pero no parecía funcionar. Fue entonces cuando George invitó a Eric Clapton para que tocara la guitarra en la canción. Aunque en un inicio dudó ("Nadie toca con The Beatles"), Harrison logró convencerlo. Algunos se han preguntado si el famoso solo de guitarra es realmente interpretado por Clapton, ya que asemeja bastante el estilo que Harrison adoptaría posteriormente. George sólo ha dicho: "Eric lo grabó, y a mí me pareció que estaba realmente bien. Entonces lo escuchamos de nuevo y él dijo: 'Creo que hay un problema: no es lo suficientemente Beatle '. Así que la pusimos en el ADT double-track para bambolearlo un poco". Una creencia popular y supuesta "pista" de la leyenda urbana Paul está muerto es que durante el solo de Clapton, se escucha la voz de Harrison diciendo algo que suena como "Oh Paul, Oh Paul". Créditos *George Harrison – vocales, guitarra,órgano *John Lennon – guitarra *Paul McCartney – vocales, piano, órgano, bajo *Ringo Starr – batería *Eric Clapton – primera guitarra Concert For George El 29 de noviembre de 2002, Paul McCartney, Ringo Starr, Dhani Harrison, Jeff Lynne y Eric Clapton interpretaron "While My Guitar Gently Weeps" en el Concert for George en memoria de Harrison, quien murió después de una larga batalla contra el cáncer. En esta versión, Clapton interpreta su solo y además, un segundo en memoria de su buen amigo. Otras Versiones La canción ha sido interpretada por numerosos artistas, entre ellos: * Vinnie Moore, en su álbum Time Odyssey, hizo una versión instrumental. * Peter Frampton, en el álbum Now. * Russ Freeman, en el álbum (I got no kick against) Modern jazz. * The Jeff Healey Band, en el álbum Hell To Pay. * Kenny Lattimore, en el álbum From the Soul of Man. * Phish, en varios conciertos, inicialmente en el que ofreció en Glen Falls Civic Center (Glen Falls, NY) el 31 de Octubre del 94. * Kenny Rankin, en sus álbumes Family y The Kenny Rankin Album. * The Rippingtons, en su álbum Brave New World. * Spineshank, en el álbum Strictly Diesel. * Joe Louis Walker, en su The Blues White album. * Prince, en vivo. * Toto, en Through the Looking Glass. * Powderfinger, en vivo. * Eric Roche, en Spin. * Yellow Matter Custard, en vivo. * Damon and Naomi, en el álbum The Earth is Blue. * Mägo de Oz, en vivo . * Rick Wakeman, en el álbum Tribute, una collección de covers de The Beatles (1997) * Built to Spill, en vivo. * The White Stripes, en vivo. * M.O.P. en la canción "Rata Tatatta" interpretada con Eminem y Clinton Sparks. * Martin Luther McCoy en la película (y la banda sonora de la misma) Across the Universe (2007). * Dario Marianelli y Regina Spektor grabaron la canción para la película Kubo and the Two Strings de Laika Pictures (2016). Referencias Enlaces externos * Letra de la Canción * Video * Video de la versión de Concert for George While my guitar gently weeps Categoría:Canciones de George Harrison